Investigate and characterize the procoagulant activity of leukocytes obtained from rabbits receiving endotoxin and control leukocytes; to localize the procoagulant activity to subcellular fractions; to investigate the role of leukocytes in the generalized Shwartzman reaction, to determine the role leukocytes play in physiological clotting, defribrination and thrombosis. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERNCES: Niemetz, J. and Morrison, D.C. Role of lipid A on the procoagulant activity of leukocytes. Fed. Proc. 35, No. 3, p. 804, 1976 (Abst.).